sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bottles the Mole
”So long as you stand in my way-so long as anyone stands in my way, I will respond by killing. Murder on an industrial scale. Because in the final analysis, I would happily wade across a river of corpses, chest-deep in skin and organs and blood, just to crush the heart of the last one standing. And I would not do so simply as a means to an end. No. I'd do it, Foul Beast, because it would give me pleasure.” - Bottles the Mole Bottles the Mole, more commonly known as The One-Above-All, is a mysterious villain in the Sulley Cinematic Universe. Little was known about him for a while, except that he was a male and a character who originated from the Banjo-Kazooie series. He had various Sulley villains on his payroll such as Randall Boggs and Evil Emperor Zurg. He also orchestrated many events in the Sulley Cinematic Universe for the first 200 or so installments. He was the Grandmaster behind the scenes, so to speak. History Early Years For a more detailed account of his life prior to turning to the dark-side, consult his page on the Banjo Wiki Bottles used to be a helpful, happy little mole. He was very good friends with Tootie and had a loving family. When Tootie was kidnapped by the wretched Gruntilda, Bottles aided in her rescue by teaching her brother Banjo and pal Kazooie some new moves to take down that old hag. A while after the rescue Gruntilda returned and killed Bottles. He was brought back to life two days later. During his two days in the afterlife, Bottles’ brother Jamjars filled in for him to teach Banjo and Kazooie some new moves. Rise to Darkness The reason Bottles snapped and turned to the darkside was due to Mrs. Bottles divorcing him. He tried to hold himself down with a job as a tourguide in Showdown Town, but this did nothing. One day he finally caved in to his dark urges. First he killed Mrs. Bottles using one of Gruntilda’s old vehicles. He claimed that she was still living happily in Jinjo-Villiage but many doubted this. After the events of Nuts and Bolts Bottles snapped again, and created nukes out of L.O.G’s technology. He proceeded to nuke Showdown Town, which killed his former friends Banjo and Kazooie, who were visiting to reminisce on Nuts and Bolts. In the ensuing chaos Gruntilda managed to escape from Showdown Town and back to Earth. Bottles then launched nukes to Mole-Town, where his surviving family had relocated. This lead to everyone in his family dying except his distant relative Boozeyes, the one relative who was off—planet. Boozeyes became the leader of the Democratic Order of Planets so he was doing ok (also he was the one relative Bottles still genuinely liked). Bottles also spent some time in the past and became very good friends with Adolf Hitler, leader of Nazi Germany. Hitler even had a portrait of Bottles in his office. He tried to alter history by aiding the Nazis but this didn’t work out well, it turns out Bottles was inadvertently part of the natural course of history that lead to the downfall of the Nazi empire. Grandmaster of the SCU Upon his return to the present, Bottles successfully organized his own empire that operated in the shadows. Villains like Randall Boggs, Sluggo and Evil Emperor Zurg began working for him. Bottles was also instrumental in helping his fellow villains pass a bill that prevented Johnny Worthington III from identifying as a “villain”. He also provided his pen-pal Sluggo with some of L.O.G’s old technology to help him modify and arm Sluggopolis into his image. Following the events of Sulley 200: Rise Above All, he was presumed dead following a climatic battle with The Sulltastic Sullies. In reality he went far far away onto a mole planet deep within the galaxy. He is currently hiding out there planning a comeback at some point. Notes *The Sulley Scribes speculate that Bottles has some kind of knowledge on forces greater than him throughout the Pluraverse. He frequently talks about pressing buttons on the Nintendo 64 controller to control Banjo-Kazooie, and possesses the power to erase one’s Game-Pak to reset time. Bottles hasn’t actually erased a Game-Pak yet but does have the skills to do so it seems. *Bottles attended the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament to cheer on the villains. *A portrait of Bottles once hung up in Banjo’s house, originally put up by Tootie (this explains why we see the picture in Banjo’s house prior to Banjo meeting him). It has since been replaced by a portrait of Mr. Bill. Category:Villains Category:Microsoft Category:Nintendo Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Rare